


What are the odds?

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Kindaichi ends up at the same university as Yamaguchi.





	What are the odds?

**Author's Note:**

> Valley on Pillowfort gave me the following prompt: "anyone with kindaichi (team kinkuni or kagekin or my fav rarepair kindaichi/yamaguchi) + running"

Attending his first volleyball practice at university, Yuutarou had expected to see plenty of familiar faces. It was inevitable that some of his former rivals would turn into his teammates, and yet, seeing Yamaguchi Tadashi amongst their fellow first-year students made Yuutarou do a double take. What were the odds of playing on the same team as your high school crush?

Now, two years later, they are running through the rain together.

“I told you, we should've brought umbrellas,” Tadashi says, laughing and a little out of breath.

“The forecast said it wouldn't rain until tomorrow morning,” Yuutarou defends himself weakly. It's not like he cares all that much. Not when he can watch Tadashi's back as he runs in front of him, watch as muscles move beneath a rain-drenched shirt.

When they arrive at their flat, Tadashi wraps his arms around Yuutarou's neck, his face suddenly so close that Yuutarou could count all of his freckles if he wanted to. Instead, Yuutarou closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss.

What were the odds of your high school crush reciprocating your feelings?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble requests on [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/posts/39975) and [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)!


End file.
